


Dead Man Walking

by shebadango



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: 5 Years Later, Continuation, Coping with Death, Coping with trauma, Depression, PTSD, Poor Simon, poor piggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shebadango/pseuds/shebadango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 5 years later, what would happen?</p><p>This story focuses on Ralph and his state of mind 5 years after they were rescued from the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

Dead Man Walking

"Ralph, How are you today?" The psychiatrist asked, in a vain attempt to get the teenager to talk. She didn't expect a response because it had been the same routine for about five years. Ralph walks in, sits down, and stares absently into space until the session is over. By now she had gotten used to the silence. She hadn't heard a single noise from him since she'd first met him.  
She didn't know much about this young boy that sat in front of her. She knew that he was orphaned, along with the other children that were found on the island. While all the children were admitted to psychiatrists, Ralph was the only one that still went to sessions. After about a year, all the other boys seemed to have moved on. They seemed to have went through the normal routine of grieving, while Ralph had shut down completely. Many said that they should just leave him be, that he would heal eventually. And she was starting to agree with them.  
No matter what she has tried, she couldn't get any information out of Ralph. She tried giving him drawing paper to express how he felt, but that didn't work. She tried to get him to write, but he had no interest. She had decided that this would be her last day. She knew that he seemed more sensitive on the anniversary of the rescue, but had no idea why. She went through her routine questions like normal. While she expected no response, she was still required to ask them. Finally, she asked her last question. "Ralph, is there anything you would like to tell me before we end our sessions permanently?" There was no response. She sighed. "Okay then, that wraps this up." At that Ralph started to rise and walked towards the door. "Remember, if you do ever have anything to say, you can always come back." She called after him, but she doubted he heard her.

***

Ralph walked briskly away from the office. He had always hated it in there. They expected him to spill his guts out, and for what reason? So that they could reassure themselves that children live and forget? It was a stupid process and Ralph was glad he didn't have to spend anymore time in that horrible office.  
Ralph thought about what had happened to the other boys, as he hurried to his destination. Jack was the quickest to "recover" from the events on the island. He was quick to put on a mask of innocence for the adults. He got good grades, and even became captain of the rugby team at their high school. He became the perfect poster boy. Ralph hated him. While everyone saw a little angel, Ralph only saw the twisted features of the savage boy who had tried to kill him on the island. Because Jack still tormented him, Ralph knew that Jack hadn't changed.  
When no one is looking, Jack, Roger (his right hand man) and most of the boys from the island gang up on Ralph. But no matter how many times he really wants to reveal Jack for what he really is, he won't. He has no trust for adults any more. It was their fault that they were stranded to the island. It was their fault that "innocence" is but a dream to Ralph. It's their fault that Piggy and Simon are...  
Sam and Eric had been sent to America. After the war, many of the orphanages were overpacked. So when news came that some kids were to be moving away, the twins jumped at the chance. Ralph couldn't blame them, if they were stuck here they would have to endure the torment of living with all of the memories that surrounded the group from the island.  
From what Ralph had seen, there was a mutual agreement between anyone from the group that hung out with Jack, that they don't talk about the events on the island. As for all the littleuns, they'd moved on. Each one was adopted, as far as Ralph knew. Ralph wished them the best.  
As for Ralph, he had kept to himself after they were rescued. He trusted no one, so he had no reason to hang around with others. He had secluded himself to the point that he didn't care anymore. Ralph feels that the others moved on because they were either able to forget or ignore what has happened. But Ralph couldn't do either, even if he tried.  
Ralph slowed down as he reached his destination. It was a secluded area. It was surrounded by greenery and had three grave markers. One for each person that Ralph refused to forget. He had made sure that there was something made in memory for those who died on the island. While everyone knew that the graves were here, Ralph was the only one that visits.  
He made it a point to visit the grave as often as possible, but especially on the anniversary of their rescue. He always made sure the area around them was well taken care of. He had to. He was the only person that remembers them after all. The only person that cares enough to wish them peace after death.  
First, was the littleun that had gotten lost. The one whose name he could not recall. Second was Simon. He died trying to warn the group, yet they were the ones who had killed him. Ralph wonders if Simon curses them all from beyond the grave. The third and final grave marker was for Piggy. His loyal friend. Piggy tried to help him even though Ralph acted so cruel to him. Ralph wishes he could have apologized, at least, for the way he had treated him. But as much as Ralph wishes he could bring each one back, he knew that's all it would ever be. Wishes. Something that will never happen. Because death is as permanent as it gets.  
No, Ralph was past wishing. He was past grieving. Now he was just living. He had no reason or motivation other than he is the only who could keep the spirits of the three people who, metaphorically, lay infront of him, alive. That simple thought was enough. He would live, but not for himself. He had no reason to live for himself. Instead he will live as a reminder to everyone from the island that their actions will forever be remembered. He will live for those he couldn't save. He would be a dead man walking.


End file.
